


Obra de teatro

by Carsia3005



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsia3005/pseuds/Carsia3005
Summary: Los regaños son algo común en la sala de juntas, cuando varios cometen peleas, normalmente no pasa nada a menos que saques de sus casillas a el Jefe. Entonces ahí si tendríamos un problema, después de un problema en una reunión en Alemania 4 países quedan en problemas por lo que empezaran a intentar solucionarlo antes de que las consecuencias se hagan presentes. Pero esta vez iba a ser mas difícil, dos de ellos no podían casi ni verse a los ojos una vez mas, pero también tenia una relación complicada con el otro. El cuarto chico solo fue una victima de las circunstancias.México sigue pensando que ya no vale la pena seguirlo intentando, pero lo sigue haciendo, de verdad lo amaba ¿Entonces por que alejarse? Quería estar con el incluso si no podían ser pareja.Austria sentía que el nunca le despertó sentimientos románticos al joven durante el imperio, que solo fue un amor unilateral, quiere alejarlo de el, no quiere lastimarlo por un sentimiento que el piensa, solo el tiene, prefiere guardar sus sentimientosEstados Unidos, esta harto de ver sufrir a su amigo, decide darle un pequeño empujón, espera y pueda volver la sonrisa radiante de su amigo
Relationships: Austria/Mexico (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Si pudieras elegir

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se escribe en dos tipos de forma distinta de acuerdo al personaje, aunque no me gusta escribir en forma de guion teatral, partes de la historia están escritas así, por el mismo contexto del personaje

Nunca se había sentido más aburrido que hoy, ya llevaba mas de 3 horas, de verdad se estaba empezando a hartar. "Que ganas de ya irnos a casa, pero no, te encanta dar este discurso por quinta vez"

-Oye -El canadiense intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo- ,Juan, Juan, Juan ¡Juan Carlos Surem Fernández Fuentes Villalobos Mendoza II!

-¿Ah? -Al fin había reaccionado

-¿No vas a decirle algo? Yo creo que no soy el único que ya se desesperó

-Perdon maple, es solo que no quiero que me regañen otra vez, además, no veo a nadie molesto -Menciono sonriendo, obviamente forzado.

Matthew ya no entendía a su amigo, de verdad, ¿Que no veía a todos sus compañeros? Iba a decirle algo, pero cierta chica de tez morena, pelo cafe y ojos de color miel, se le adelantó.

\- ¡Oh por dios, Juani! ¿Que no ves su cara? Ya tienen cara de "Matenme, y acaben con este sufrimiento llamado, oír el discurso Alfred"

-Belice, si lo note, es solo que ya me regañaron, reúnan firmas y hago algo.

-No es tan difícil, ya nos harto a todos con la platica -Un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, tez morena, lentes y ojos violetas se acerco con una tabla llena de firmas

-Que seco Efraín...Bueno, aquí es donde entro yo.

Lo dos chicos y la chica sonrieron con complicidad, al fin se podrían ir.

\- ...And well, that is the second reason, now i will going tell you, why we have to make a robot...

-¡Alfred! -El mexicano se había parado y se empezaba a acercar a la mesa con un reloj en la mano- Ya deja de parlotear, prometiste acompañarme a comprar cosas para la comida y ya son las 2:30, a este paso ya ni podremos comer

\- Oh no, you promised me that i can go with you.

-Si, pero se hace tarde, y yo ya me necesito ir.

-No, wait, i go, wait for me

El estadounidense se alejó del podio en el centro y corrió a lado de México, los dos se despidieron de todos con las manos para posteriormente salir por la puerta.

-Supongo que si no hay nada más que hacer -Tomo la voz Alemania- podemos retirarnos.

Italia se dirigió corriendo a kiku mientras gritaba : "Japón, Japón, ¿lo viste?, lo viste, viste a mi primo salvarnos de 3 horas de aburrida platica, ahhh de pronto tengo un antojo de pasta, Doitsu vayamos por pasta, Japón comamos"

Alemania solo suspiro mientras llevaba sus dedos al puente de su nariz, dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, la verdad ya estaba cansado desde la mañana, algo de comida italiana no le vendría tan mal, miro a su derecha, pudo distinguir a su hermano profundamente dormido, se le hacía raro, normalmente Austria le decía algo para que no se durmiera, ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto en todo el día, ¿Qué le habría pasado? 

Aún así no pudo evitar reír un poco al imaginar a su hermano siendo regañado por su "indecencia" por parte de Roderich y Elizabeth, muy bien acababa de notar otra cosa , no había visto tampoco a la peli castaña en todo el día, ¿En qué se había distraído tanto como para no haber notado la ausencia de los dos? 

La verdad, era raro que el austríaco ni la húngara le hubiesen mandado ningún mensaje reportando su ausencia, al rato les preguntaría. Por ahora disfrutaría de esa tarde con sus dos amigos.

-Italia, Japón, vamos se nos hace tarde.

\---------------‐------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Alemania, Japón e Italia salían a comer, los 2 norteamericanos se encontraban comprando cosas en el mercado.

-So...Do you have histories for kids?

\- Si, ¿Qué no leíste mi libro el otro día?

-Yes, but you don't tell me that childrens die.

-El realismo mágico tiene finales inesperados, y eso es hermoso, pero creo que te estas confundiendo, si te refieres a "La luz es como el agua" ese lo escribió Coco.

-So you mean..

-"Aura"

-Oh I got it, it left me confused, why are you and your cousins like this with books?

-Oh vamos, no termino tan mal.

Alfred lo miró molesto, sinceramente si le había molestado el final del cuento.

-Ya fufu, eso que Argentina nunca te contó "La gallina degollada" puedo visualizar tu cara si lo leyeras.

-You are cruel

-Lo se

Ambos caminaron por un poco mas de tiempo. Después de comprar todo los dos chicos se dirigieron a la casa rentada, ya que la junta estaba siendo realizada en Alemania. Al llegar Alfred se fue directo a la cocina, adoraba ver a su compañero cocinar, se le hacia relajante de alguna forma, sabia que su amigo podía hacer magia, pero esta fue por herencia, pero en la cocina el creaba su propia magia no la de su madre, ni la de su padre, una que el mismo había creado tomando lo mejor de cada una.

Mientras Alfred seguía curioseando por la cocina, Carlos había salido tantito de la casa, y con su teléfono y empezó a buscar cierto contacto, una vez que lo encontró decidió llamar y cuando el tono de llamada dejo de sonar empezó a hablar animadamente con la chica de la otra linea.

-¿Hola?

-¡Eli!

-Oh, hola Juan ¿Que necesitas?

-Quiero saber si el señor Austria se encuentra mejor, iba a ir a verlos hoy, pero la junta se alargo, ¿podemos vernos mañana?

-Claro pequeño Juan, eres siempre bien recibido.

-Gracias señorita Hungría

-Es un placer México

-Oh y señorita Elizabeth,

-¿Hm?

-Le podría decir al señor Austria, que si pudiera elegir ¿Cómo definiría una velada perfecta?

-Oh, vaya que rápido van, esta bien, yo le digo.

-Gracias Eli-Acto seguido colgó y regreso a la cocina para ver a Alfred tratando de alcanzar la decima hamburguesa que la había escondido.-Sorprendente, la encontraste

-Of course, me, the hero it's going to save the world, but of course, i can't do it if i am hungry, so, what we are going to eat?

-Sorpresa "héroe" 

-Hey! 

El mexicano dejo salir una risa, de verdad le agradaba su amigo, aunque a veces lo desesperara un poco, además de que siempre contaba con el apoyo de este. Mientras que Estados Unidos solo se lamentaba por no haber podido estar con Carlos en algunos de sus momentos mas necesarios, cuanto le hubiese gustado ser su padrino de bodas, aun así ya había pasado eso, era momento de apoyar a su amigo en el ahora.


	2. Tragedia: Eterna acompañante del hombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuánto mas le iba a doler? Sentía un ligero veneno que lo recorría, el sentimiento, todos se alejan y al final, la tragedia es la única que nos queda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Roderich, por eso esta escrito a modo de guion teatral

Primer acto.

Personajes: Austria y Hungría

Escenario: Casa de Austria

El telón se abre, las luces se encienden.

Un austríaco con respiración jadeante y la cara cara roja aparece postrado en cama, parece enfermo, la verdad parece que no ha dormido en días, cosa más notable con sus ojeras.

El joven empieza a toser y a llamar a una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que se encuentra en la puerta.

Austria: Elizabeth, déjame ir a la reunión, sé que con solo un poco de esfuerzo...

Hungría:¿Quieres que todos te vean así de mal?(Severa)

Austria se tapa la cabeza mientras refunfuña.

Austria: Le dijiste que estoy enfermo ¿Verdad?

Hungría se acerca a la cama y dice tranquilamente

Hungría:(Compasiva)Claro el se preocupa por ti, intente decirle a Alemania pero no le entraban los mensajes.

Roderich saca la cabeza de entre las sábanas para mostrar un semblante serio y enojado.

Austria: Pues no durará mucho esa preocupación(Enojado), mañana ya podré ir.

Hungría: (Sería)Si usted se encuentra mejor, claro que iremos, pero por hoy descanse .

Elizabeth camina de derecha a izquierda, mientras Austria empieza a toser un poco más fuerte.

Hungría: Ya se, algo de comida caliente deberá de ayudarte

La chica sale por el escenario. Un sonido de teléfono resuena por la habitación.

Hungría: ¡Roderich!(Gritando), Carlos habló, pregunta que cómo definirías tu cita perfecta.(Entra y se acerca al austriaco)

Austria: Dile que con que haya música, cualquiera estaría encantado de asistir.

La chica se acerca al joven y pasa la mano por su cabello despeinado.

Hungría:(Compasiva)A veces a la gente nos conviene un cambio, no solo físico, pero hay que saber porque y que queremos cambiar, dime, ¿Cuáles son esos motivos que perturban tu mente?

Austria aparta la mano de la chica de su cabeza, se sienta y acomoda su pelo.

Austria:(Calmado)No es nada que a una dama honorable como usted deba de saber, pero es que siento una opresión en mi pecho desde hace tantos años, es una gran plaga que se aloja en mi corazón y sube, hasta casi asfixiarme.

Hungría: Y dígame el porqué de tan atroz sentir

Austria: Cada vez que siento alguna conexión con alguien, el destino me traiciona y todos se alejan, paso con Suiza, España...

Hungría: No sigas, sé lo duro que ha sido, te debe doler.

Austria: Si, solo se que , bueno... gracias.

Hungría: ¿Por?

Austria: Por ser mi más grande y mejor segunda acompañante.

Hungría: ¿Segunda?

Austria: La primera es la tragedia: la eterna acompañante del hombre.

Hungría sonríe y va en dirección a la puerta, pero se detiene antes de salir.

Hungría: Recuerda hacer las paces con México.

Austria refunfuña y se vuelve a acostar mientras que Hungría cruza el umbral de la puerta.

Austria: ¿Las paces?(Voltea y agarra una nota que empieza a leer) "No creas que te guardo algún rencor, todos sabemos que fue culpa de Francia. El distanciamiento que hay ahora entre nosotros se amplía un poco más cada vez, en cuanto regreses a Europa no pienses que guarde tales sentimientos por ti, porque el corazón me dolió cada vez que te vi pasar por esas puertas del palacio, mi palacio, cuando te veía pisar la tierra, mi tierra, tomar decisiones del territorio, mi territorio. Así que no te odio, pero tampoco te quise, dudo de que en algún momento sienta algo por usted, y si llego a sentirlo, espero y sean emociones negativas, ¿Qué más tengo que perder para que ustedes me dejen en paz? Atentamente, el chico que te guardará en un profundo y oscuro recuerdo, Juan Carlos Villalobos Mendoza"

Austria, empieza a llorar mientras solfea dulcemente algunas sonatas de Chopin, poco a poco su voz se calma y el cae dormido

El telón se cierra

Fin del primer acto.


	3. Un día como hoy

6:50 a.m

Bien, ayer tal vez no había salido todo como esperaba, pero hoy intentaría que todo saliera conforme tenía pensado, bien solo tenía que intentar no llegar tarde como ayer, o el viernes, o la junta del mes pasado....

-Charley, are you ok?

-¿Hm?-El chico estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que al oír la voz de su vecino se asustó- Perdón Alfred, espera, ¿Me llamaste Charley?

El estadounidense se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa ladina. 

-Yes C-H-A-R-L-E-Y

\- Está bien, juguemos rudo, Alfred F. Jones-El mexicano camino hacia la puerta de la cocina para voltearse- A-L-F-R-E-D-O.

El peli negro empezó a reír, mientras su vecino solo lo veía molesto.

-Whatever, and where is my brother?

-¿Hablas de Canadá?

-I have another brother?

El mexicano lo miró con una cara dudosa mientras se sujetaba el pelo en una coleta.

-No lo sé 9 de cada 10 veces olvidamos su existencia

-Existence of who?

-Tu hermano, Canadá 

-Cana-who?

-Olvidalo, vámonos ¿compramos comida en el camino?

-I am in diet

El chico sacó una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba unas llaves.

-Bueno si el hero me quiere acompañar, al rato vemos una película de lo que tú quieras.

-Can it be a horror movie?

-No

-Why not?

-Cuando ves películas de terror te pones insoportable en la noche

-This time no

-Horror movie!

-Esta bien, pero en la noche ni te acerques a mi cuarto, duermes muy feo.

El estadounidense sonrió de una manera tan alegre que parecía un niño en plena feria. Carlos sonrió y salió de la puerta, cuando Alfred salió, miró con calma la casa y cerró la puerta.

10:15 a.m

-¡¡¡Yo no hice nada!!!- Gritó el mexicano con histeria- Sé que hago muchas bromas, pero jamás llegaría al punto de cambiar los archivos oficiales de mis compañeros.-Vaya llego a las 10 con todo tranquilo, eso era un récord.

-Pues no veo que alguien confiese, así que si no lo hacen yo no pienso arreglar esos documentos, ustedes lo harán por su cuenta.

\- Sir, well i don't think we do it, we don't have any reason to do it.

La ONU miró a Alfred, estaba siendo irracional, era cierto. Pero igual no tenía otra pista de quien lo hizo, sabotear archivos de la ONU era algo grave, y más cuando los 3 involucrados empezaron a pelear a tales niveles que una silla terminó totalmente deshecha, incluso si ellos no lo hicieron los iba a por el desastre.

-¿ONU?

-¿Si, Romano?

-Se me hace increíblemente fastidioso que estemos peleando por esto, todos aquí, incluso el bastardo patatas, te tenemos respeto, aunque no lo parezca- El alemán alzó la vista al escuchar el apodo dado por el hermano de su querido amigo, aún así debía admitir que este tenía razón.

-Claro, entonces ¿quién fue?

-No estoy seguro, pero tal vez fue algún 2p!

-No-El italiano le miró con enojo- No tenemos pruebas, ni razones para sospechar de ellos; parece que también a ti te hace falta aprender a convivir, así que ¿porqué no haces tu reporte acerca de la vida de tu 2p!?

El italiano estaba más que molesto, no era un secreto para nadie que él y su 2p! no eran muy felices conviviendo.

-¿Y qué sucede si no lo realizamos?-Intervino México 

-Los 4 estarán suspendidos de la junta por 4 meses, eso sin contar, que me veré en la obligación de darles otro trato al volver.

-Esta bien-Por fin había intervenido el austríaco, ese trabajo no era mucho problema, conocía bien su historia y relaciones con el mundo, no le iba a costar trabajo.

-Pero Roderich--

-Pero nada Carlos, es nuestra responsabilidad, estas juntas son importantes para nosotros y nuestro pueblo.

El mexicano bajó la mirada apenado, sabía que el austríaco tenía razón, Alfred se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo por la espalda, iba ser un trabajo muy duro.

Austria se retiró de la sala con cautela, intentando no ser notado por el americano, cosa en la que falló horriblemente.

-Señor Aust--Roderich, yo creí que estaba enfermo, oh bueno, al menos eso me dijo Elizabeth.

-Carlos-El austríaco se acercó, tenía un rostro preocupado y apenado, pero apenas vio los ojos de él joven, su rostro se volvió serio- Lamento las preocupaciones, pero ya me encuentro mejor, con permiso.  
-Disculpe, no se si le gustaría, salir al parque a ¿dar una caminata? 

Tal vez fue por un segundo pero vio el rostro de Roderich iluminarse. "Me encantaría" dijo. Pero rápidamente volvió a oscurecerse con esa aura de seriedad tan característica de él. 

-Será solo como amigos, ¿verdad?- La joven nación lo vio con un toque de desilusión en su mirar, pero asintiendo como respuesta. 

-Bien, ¿el viernes a las 3? 

\- El viernes a las 3, me parece bien. Además así podremos ver lo de nuestros reportes. 

-Si, hasta mañana. 

-Hasta mañana. 

El mexicano estuvo a punto de retirarse, cuando un italiano corrió directo a él. 

-Carlos, ¿qué fue eso? 

-Pánico. 

-Olvidaste todo lo que te dije, bastardo, te enseñó a coquetear y terminas así. 

Romano veía fastidiado a su primo, mientras este solo reía nervioso, aunque pensando en un momento especial dentro de su memoria. 

"-Bueno, los dejo solos, para conocerse.-El emperador se despidió, esperando que los futuros esposos pudiesen establecer una buena relación. 

-Yo no sé si, bueno, ajá- El mexicano empezó a hablar nervioso, el austríaco al notar esto puso un dedo sobre los labios de su prometido para así hacerlo guardar silencio.

-Te ves nervioso, ¿quieres ir a pasear al parque?, te compraré lo quieras, tal vez hasta el traje de bodas. 

El mexicano asintió, tal vez no todo fuera tan malo después de todo" 

-Entonces, ¿en qué estás pensando? 

-Que el día en que conocí al amor de mi vida, fue un día como hoy.

-Tsk, como quieras, igual te veo al rato.

-Si romano, gracias por todo- Mencionó el mexicano mientras un poco sonrojo aparecía en su morena piel, el italiano solo aparto la mirada

Una vez que el americano se aseguró de que su primo europeo salía de la sala y él estaba solo, empezó a decir todo lo que no pudo.

-Ay no, ¿por qué?, “Si Roderich, pero como amigos”-El mexicano resoplo- Por eso estoy solo, además, capaz y tiene pareja y yo ahí coqueteando a diestra y siniestra, claro, si a lo que yo hago se le puede llamar coquetear…

De esa manera el mexicano sigo diciendo mas regaños a sí mismo, claramente bajando el nivel de su voz, hasta que estas quejas quedaron solo en pensamientos

[...]

-Oye, esto, ¿esta bien?-Un chico de mirada azul brillante empezó a acercarse hacia su acompañante de ojos rojos.

-Estos 2 necesitaban un poco de ayuda y yo un poco de diversión, es muy aburrido vivir al lado de ÉL.- Menciono el chico con una sonrisa traviesa

-Esta bien, pero dudo que vayan a terminar juntos.- Mencionó el ojiazul con una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Ah? Por supuesto que van a terminar juntos- El chico empezó a gritar un poco desesperado, aunque conservando ese toque de malicia

-¿Quieres apostar a que no?-

-Bien, si yo gano, me debes 20 Euros solo por apostar a que 2 personas terminen juntas,¿ te parece?- La sonrisa de su acompañante se ensanchó, y sus ojos de zafiro empezaron a tener un brillo inusual de malicia con un poco de capricho

-20 Euros, me parece, pero te lo advierto, en caso de que eso 2 progresen yo voy a intervenir, ahhhhh~, que divertido sera esto, y aun no hemos empezado, espero que no ganes.- Los chicos se dieron la mano para cerrar la apuesta, mientras salían canturreando de la habitación, o al menos el ojiazul.


End file.
